


The Scientist and the Personal Trainer

by septhuitnope



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Positivity, I didn’t edit this, Insecure Bruce Banner, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, kinda fluffy ??, personal trainer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septhuitnope/pseuds/septhuitnope
Summary: Thor’s a (kinda) young personal trainer, who’s felt an emptiness in his heart for a while.He sees a guy working out at the gym he works at, and it suddenly melts away.





	The Scientist and the Personal Trainer

Twenty-seven year old Thor had been working at the same gym for years. After he got his degree, he decided that he wanted to settle down in New York. He went to a few gyms at first, but didn’t like them until the one he was at now. 

He supposed the gym he worked at wasn’t too shabby. It was one of the biggest and busiest in the city. He had clients that came and went, with a few regulars. He specialized in cardio, helping people lose weight. Most people gave up losing weight after a couple of times at the gym. 

There wasn’t a single day where he regretted his career choice. His job could be very draining, but helping people was worth it. He liked seeing people happy when they had finally met their goals. 

After working there for that long, his days had become clockwork. He was happy to be settled into a routine, but he felt empty in a way. It was like a weird weight had settled in his heart. A longing of some sort. 

He surprisingly hadn’t dated much since college and his partying days. He gave up that kind of stuff to focus on his own fitness as well as others. He supposed he could’ve dated, but he never seemed to click with anyone.

Ever since the new year rush, stuff had slowed down and he now had a more regular set of clients he was working with. One evening, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a man in joggers with a gray sweatshirt tucked into them. It was possible the man wasn’t new to the gym, but this was the first time Thor had saw him. 

He was jogging on a treadmill, his curls bouncing with every step he took. It was obvious that the man was chubby, and he was probably trying to lose weight. However, Thor felt butterflies in his stomach as he stared at him. 

He’d never seen a man that adorable and handsome, he thought. 

It was normal for the gym to be barren at this time of night, and it was about an hour before his shift was over. He glanced around at the few people working out around him before making his way to the man.

He didn’t seem to notice Thor approaching him, and continued to jog as he was standing beside him. Thor waved to try to get his attention, and he succeeded, the man turning his head to look at him. “Um, hi. I’m Thor, one of the personal trainers here. Do you need help with anything?”

The man huffed, and pressed a button the treadmill, and it slowed down. “I… yeah. This is my first time here. I’m kinda trying to get more fit and lose weight. If that, um, wasn’t obvious.”

Thor gave him a small smile. “Well, that’s what I’m here to help with. I get off soon, so when are you free to talk and stuff?”

“Oh, I don’t want to impose or anything, but I’m really only free after eight. On pretty much any day. Because of my job.”

Thor thought about the situation for a second. “Well, I suppose we could talk now. I need to know stuff like your diet, your age, and what you do. That’s so I can set up a plan for what you need to do lose weight, and such. Oh, and, what’s your name?” 

The man sighed, stepping off the treadmill, and wiping sweat away from his forehead. He took a swig from a large, green water bottle. “Are you ready for me to ramble?” Thor nodded, albeit slightly confused. “I’m Bruce Banner. I’m forty, and I’m a scientist. I don’t really have a set diet, or anything. Things just kinda happen as they go. I, uh, forget to take care of myself. A lot.”

Thor clicked his tongue and placed his hands on his hips. “Well, that’s not healthy.”

“I know. And I’m- I wanna start getting my life back on track? This… this was the first like step I thought I could take. I’m not happy with my weight, or how I look that much.”

Thor had to think over what to say next. He wasn’t sure what to say. Yeah, he wanted to help him out, but he liked how he looked. “Well. I-I like how you look, if that helps any,” he suddenly blurted out. Bruce looked at him with his eyebrows raised, and Thor cringed at himself. “Look- shit- What I meant to say is, how many hours of sleep do you get a night?”

“I… thank you? And I get anywhere from no sleep to pretty much a whole day. Depends on how many nights I stay up.”

Thor glanced at the clock on the wall, he saw that now it was about fifteen minutes before he could clock out. “Look, can you swing by again tomorrow? I want to help you, but I need to go. I’ll think up a plan for you. Just for now, get a good night's sleep, and eat properly. Please?”

“I’ll try. Also, I-I like how you look too,” he said, with a nervous smile. Thor grinned at him. He gave him a small wave, and Bruce waved back. He walked away from him, with butterflies still in his stomach. His heart didn’t feel heavy for the first time in a while.

 

For the next day, he couldn’t stop thinking about Bruce. He knew they barely knew anything about each other, but his mind kept wandering to him.

He did as he said he would do. He thought up a meal plan that would be easy for him to follow, and that wouldn’t cost too much money. He knew the scientist was probably busy as well, so he also made it so he wouldn’t have to go shopping that often. 

Thor didn’t necessarily think the scientist had to lose weight, though. He liked him for him. He was just slightly worried about his habits. 

As it was getting later into the night that day, he began to worry that he scientist wouldn’t show up again. It’s not like he promised he’d come again, or anything of the sort. 

He just wanted to see him again. Maybe exchange numbers too. He sighed as his last client of the day left. It was after eight now, and his shift was over at nine. 

Just as he began to lose hope, Bruce tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around, slightly shocked that he came back. He could tell Bruce had just ran in, and he looked like he was still in his work clothes. He looked good in slacks and a button up. “Hey, uh, I can’t work out or anything tonight, but I wanted to see you. For a second at least.” He seemed nervous.

Thor smiled at him. “Well, I’ve been waiting for you. Is… is there any way we could exchange numbers? I could talk to you anytime then. About absolutely anything.”

Bruce grinned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’d really like that, Thor.” He took his phone out of his pocket, and handed it to him. “I’m sorry I made you wait. I wish I could’ve had a way of telling you I was held up at work.”

“Oh, no, It’s fine. I was just worried you wouldn’t come back is all,” he said as he typed his phone number into a contact on Bruce’s phone, not looking up.

“Well, I’m still sorry,” he said. A few seconds later, Thor handed the phone back to Bruce. “I already sent a text to myself. Feel free to talk to me whenever.”

Bruce nodded, smiling. “I’ll… talk to you later? I mean, I’ll text you or whatever. Sorry, I’m a mess. All the time.”

“I am too, though. I’m looking forward to talking to you, Bruce.”

They said some more awkward goodbyes before Bruce left, waving at him as he walked out of the gym. Thor could tell that this was hopefully the start of something good. The heaviness in his heart was already lifting, being replaced by a fluffy happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda decided to abandon my multi chapter thruce fic. I wasn’t feeling it. This is what I thought up in my time since. 
> 
> If you want me to add a second chapter to this or whatever, just ask. 
> 
> my tumblr- teainbostonharbor


End file.
